User blog:Gunman for real/The Seeker
Three years had passed from Jack Marston's father. He had recovered from the emotional wounds that it had made to him, when he killed Ross in a duel. Now, he was working as a Marshal, in Blackwater, Great Plains. He had enough money to buy a small apartment in town, and he was doing well. His boss at the time, was Guy Crossfield, an experienced lawman. He had arranged a meeting with Jack, in his office. Jack sat down, and saw a serious look in Crossfield's face. His boss, threw his cigarette away and started to speak. - Well boy, I've called you because I have a job for you.- before Jack could ask him, he gave the answer to him. - You need to arrest Archer Fordham.- Jack froze in an instant, and tried to speak to him. - Why sir?.- he asked. - Because he has executed a poor indian near Nekoti Rock, for unknown "legal" issues. The governor has put a warrant on him. Bring him to justice, and please, don't get killed, that man is a smart bastard. - But, why me?.- Jack asked. - Well, let's say that there is no Marshal that wants to risk himself, so you are young and you have nothing left to loose. Am I wrong?.- He asked Jack. - No you're not. - Ok, boy. Track him, find him and arrest him. If you are able to do this three things, you will get promoted. Now please, I have things to do.- Jack left the room with a worried expresion in his face. It was time justice was made. ------------ He woke up in his apartment. After dressing up in his U.S Marshal Outfit. He belted his holster and put the High-Power pistol that Ross had gave to his father three years ago. He also took his Winchester Repeater and put it in his back. He was ready to go. The first place to go was New Austin. His mother used to live in Silent Stead. It was said that she had a small house there, in which Archer Fordham might have been using as a place to live. It was a quiet night in the plains of Silent Stead. There wasn't a single noise, maybe the people who named the place where right. Some lights were turned on, and were the only lights in a mile of dark. He had to be in there. Slowly, he walked to the front door, trying to be left unseen. He took out his High-Power pistol and finally he shut the door open. - Nothing.- he said to himself. There was no one inside, but lights were turned on, and a cigarette was still burning near some books. He had to be somewhere. He had to act fast too. Jack Marston opened the door, holding his pistol in the air and saw a figure moving fast near the hills. - Hey you! Stop!.- he fired a shot in the air, and the man sprinted foward. Jack was running behind him, but he was really far away. - Stop now or I will shoot you!.- Jack saw the man still running and aimed at his leg. He fired a shot. As soon as he pulled the trigger, a scream came and the man was in the floor. He came close to him and could see his face, he wasn't Archer. - Please, don't kill me, don't kill me.- the man kept begging Marston. - Were is he?- he asked. - I don't know who you're talking about.- the man tried to confess. - You really don't?.- Jack aimed the gun at his head. The man paralized. - Ok,ok! I will tell you! He is in Tall Trees, Archer Fordham is in Tall Trees! I'm just a friend of his, don't kill me. - No I won't.- Jack said as he walked away from him. - But cougars will.- the man tried to get up, but he couldn't. After some minutes, Jack could hear screams in the distance. ----- Jack Marston dismounted his horse and was now in Tanner's Reach, Tall Trees. A small cottage was down a cliff. Lights were turned on too. Again, he came close to the front door and took out his pistol. He kicked it open and aimed to his sides, searching for him. And again, he found nothing. He heard something and turned back. A figure appeared in his view, and something hit him in the head, his world turned black. He woke up a couple of minutes later. A man put down a large shovel, which he had used to hit him. Jack looked up as his view cleared. There he was, frightening, and standing still, Archer Fordham. Jack crawled back, but it was useless, Fordham grabbed him by the neck and pulled him out of the cottage. Jack hit the snow hard. He saw Fordham pump a shotgun and aim at his face. Jack reacted and kicked the shotgun off his grip. Then he got up and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He tried to take out his High-Power but it was missing. He walked foward and with a punch, he knocked him out. -------- Archer Fordham woke up in his jail. He tried to get away, but every effort was useless. He looked to his sides, there was a wall in every direction. He tried to talk with the guard. - Hey! What the hell is going on here? Get me out!.- the guard didn't answered. - Get me out and I will pay you a hundred dollars!.- again, the guard did not give a sound. He felt caged inside the place, his face wen't pale. The most important thing, he was claustrophobic. Category:Blog posts